the_master_tsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Master T's
Overview The Master T's is a group of trolls, exploiters, and bypassers that regularly raid café and restaurant groups. The T's are known across several café games, most notably Verde, for being persistent in raiding there. A more traditional family-style group, the Master T's ranks members through an evaluation of experience rather than using gamepasses or clothing as a medium through which they receive their Robux. In August of 2018, the original Master T's group was deleted. However, two months later, the group was replaced by "The T's Family: Reborn", a group functionally identical to the old Master T's group. History Early History In 2018, two Roblox trolls, iateyourcookies28 and pensis_su cer, met one another while individually trolling the café game Frappé. Having much in common, and much spare time, the two created the Master T's in hopes of fostering the further growth of Roblox trolling. Over the months, iateyourcookies28 and pensis_sucer grew their small group, gaining new members that would end up being important to the future of the T's like LinebackerMike and kalelnoel. By mid-July 2018, the group had more than seventy members, and was beginning to branch out from strictly raiding Frappé and similar games. LinebackerMike began work on a new and improved headquarters, and a war place was being built. A notable exception to this growth was kalelnoel's quitting the group. During construction of the war place, several members enraged kalelnoel to the point of exiling himself from the group and starting anew, joining other troll groups. Even still, the group's numbers were gradually increasing, and the group's golden days were just around the corner. Raid attendance skyrocketed from five to fifteen to twenty-five as the T's began earning a name for themselves. Eventually, whole servers began shutting down because of the T's, and they were only growing. Sophisticated Server Raiders (SSR) War On one raid, the T's had decided to raid Sizzleburger, a restaurant group operating similarly to other groups the T's were familiar with. However, upon joining the game, the T's found a group of raiders in light blue crowding the building. Surrounded by them, the T's were forced to leave and go back to headquarters. After some research into the group was made, they found that the group was known as the Sophisticated Server Raiders. Finding out how different the Raiders were from the T's, they declared war on the Server Raiders, vowing to wipe them off the website. Attacks on the SSR headquarters became a daily occurrence, as trolls were being drafted for the SSR War. The frequency and intensity of the assaults on their headquarters led to SSR opinion of the T's to sour, with developers putting propaganda against the Master T's throughout the map. The SSR became restless with the Master T's constant invasion of their territory, and decided to do something about it. Soon after one raid on the headquarters, SSR developer Colby_Scripts joined the Master T's headquarters. Before entering the main building, they were intercepted by then T's developer ilovecheesecrackersx. Refusing to leave, Colby_Scripts denounced the T's, saying that they would "never stoop to your level". In addition, the developer insulted LinebackerMike's work, calling the headquarters a "free model haven". Colby_Scripts threatened the group with an attack on their headquarters, and soon after he left, the T's began preparing for the invasion. The SSR members soon began joining, their numbers entering the dozens. Each one had been equipped a sword, and with their numbers compared to the T's, they were certain to win. War broke out, with infantrymen killing those on the other side. Lag was racking up from being overworked by the sheer number of players. Eventually, the T's repelled the SSR members, with a promise to continue the battle on the dedicated WWI inspired war game that was built earlier. Now on an even playing field, both teams heavily armed, the T's were ready to defend their land. Blood was shed, and the SSR nearly took their trench, but by taking advantage of the SSR's offensive position, they were able to reclaim the SSR's trench, and take back their territory. Later that day, a ceasefire was called between the two groups. With war no longer a concern for the SSR, life returned to usual in their group. Raids happened on schedule, members came back, and revenue was flowing. The T's, however, had different plans for the SSR. Using the report system, the T's had planned to take down the SSR once and for all. So, after raiding their staging area a last time, the group was mass-reported, and the next day, it was deleted. The T's rejoiced, celebrating on Discord and on Roblox. They had taken down a group of 7,000. The Master had a sense of cautious optimism. But this wouldn't be the end of the SSR. Because of the false flagging on the T's part, Roblox had terminated the group the next day, ruining what they had worked on for more than a year. Post-Deletion Following the deletion of the group in August, the amount of members in the group began dwindling, partly because the date of the deletion lined up with when the American school year began. These two factors, as well as a general recession in the number of recruitable trolls, resulted in the near downfall of the Master T's. The only means for them to communicate with was the Discord server or the small proxy groups made in hopes of replacing the original. Many prominent members like Arterca and ilovecheesecrackersx became frequently inactive, and without people to recruit or coordinate raids, growth of the Master T's cause was stagnant at best. Others who remained semi-active on the Discord server almost abandoned Roblox as a whole, barely every joining, like former Mother of T's bettasoo and Developer dbloseven. The T's Family: Reborn For nearly three months, the entirety of the Master T's group was in hibernation. But one day, on October 25, 2018, a light appeared at the end of the T's tunnel. iateyourcookies28 created a new group- The T's Family: Reborn. The group exploded, admitting almost forty old members, and beginning to recruit many more. Of course, the group was clandestine, abbreviating certain troll-specific terms, but behind the curtain, the T's were regaining members by the day. Important new members like GiblyAlt joined the group, bringing with them new ideas and traditions to the Family, which meant raids were starting to fill up again, and the group was returning back to it's old state. Primed and ready to go, the T's began frequently raiding the café group Verde, both on Discord and on Roblox. Verde War In a similar manner to the SSR, people on Verde, particularly the Discord server, had animosity toward the T's. The T's had caused Verde three major shutdowns and dozens of crashes, with the exploiter division of the group spam flinging everyone in the server multiple times. Many T's had made more than a dozen alternate accounts in order to continue trolling at Verde, which gave the T's a name for their persistence in raiding at Verde. Several times, members of the T's jeered at Verde workers on their Discord server, causing further contempt. What culminated was a cold war of sorts between the Master T's and Verde, with each side inventing new ways to outdo the other. High ranking E's and E Lords created scripts to bypass their anti-exploits, and low to mid level T's created new bypasses to get past the filter, while on the other side, Verde created new policies to deal with the raids. In what came to be known as Operation Grinder (not intended to be a sex joke at the time), a member of the T's would climb the ranks of Verde until they earned the group's trust, after which they would use the Group Admin to damage or destroy Verde's numbers. Similarly, Verde sent a spy to the Master T's Discord server who was known as "irina" who gathered intelligence on Master T's raids. Great Migration During the Verde war, former T's developer GiblyAlt left the Master T's due to an argument with iateyourcookies28 on Discord. The manner in which GiblyAlt left, and the state of the T's governance (autocracy), many others began leaving the group as well. Valued friends such as frostythebeast101, bananadoge, GamemodeMCD, bettasoo, and for a short time, dbloseven left the group in favor of other trolling groups or hobbies. This was not often done amicably, though there were exceptions. Many of these Anti-T's would create Discord chatrooms organized in a similar form to the Master T's Discord server, talking about why they left and what to do next. Often times, Anti-T's would conspire against the main faction, planning raids on the T's Discord server (though none of these came to fruition). Since so many members' friends left the group, most became demoralized, either playing Roblox in small intervals, or completely abandoning the game. From there, activity on both Discord and Roblox flatlined. Often, two days went by before a message appeared on the Discord server. More than a dozen key members left the group, and the T's were essentially handicapped, and were unable to continue the Verde War. Fall Break 2019 Months went by with almost no activity in the group. Because it was the school year, many couldn't keep up with being in the Master T's. But, more good news happened for the Master T's. Thanksgiving Break began in late November, and more people had the opportunity to participate in the group. New members were recruited, old ones came back online, and raids began occurring again. As of December 2019, the Master T's are almost back to their old glory, with 208 members and growing, and bringing trolling back to Roblox. T's Council During the Fall Break, co-leader ilovecheesecrackersx and developer dbloseven formed a legislative committee consisting of nine members to decide upon important decisions for the group. The council consisted of several developers, the leader, two co-leaders, the E Lord, a professional, and an amateur. This council was created to quell desire to break off from the Master T's because of it having an autocratic government. List of Members Group Affiliations Allies * The Messy Trolls * St. Maarten Express * The Arterca Association * Jake's Corner * The M.T.T.G. Enemies * British Army * Sophisticated Server Raiders (formerly) * The_Dumb_Brothers Declared an enemy due to association with kalelnoel * The Toothpaste Invader Army Declared an enemy due to association with kalelnoel * Verde * Watermelon Squad Declared an enemy due to association with kalelnoel Footnotes Category:Groups